vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Veronique Van den Bossche
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Veronique_Van_den_Bossche" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Veronique Van den Bossche is een hoofdpersonage dat van 30 december 1991 tot en met 1994 wordt vertolkt door Anne Somers, van 1996 tot en met februari 2001 door Ann-Christine Hendrickx, van september 2001 tot en met 12 oktober 2012 opnieuw door Anne Somers en sinds 15 oktober 2012 door Sandrine André. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Veronique is de dochter van Guido Van den Bossche en Marie-Rose De Putter. Met haar broer Peter Van den Bossche heeft Veronique altijd een haat-liefde verhouding gehad. Ze vindt dat haar ouders Peter altijd bevoordeeld hebben tegenover haar. Tijdens haar jeugd was Veronique stapelzot op een jongen uit haar buurt: Lars De Wulf. Lars is de eerste jongen met wie ze een tongzoen deelde. Het duurde niet lang voordat Veronique ontdekte dat Lars dit met meerdere meisjes deed, waardoor haar hart was gebroken. Dit verwijt ze hem anno 2016 nog steeds. Tijdens het eerste seizoen had Veronique een onenightstand met Mark Oorschot. Wanneer Veronique ontdekt dat ze zwanger is, besluit ze het kindje te houden en samen op te voeden met Mark. Wat later sterft Mark aan de gevolgen van een motorongeval. Nadien is Veronique ook het slachtoffer van een ongeval, waardoor ze haar ongeboren kindje verliest. Nadien wordt Veronique gekoppeld aan de Italiaanse ontwerper Giancarlo Parducci. Veronique trouwt met hem en gaat in Italië wonen. Enkele jaren later keert Veronique terug nadat haar huwelijk met Giancarlo op de klippen liep. Ze heeft na de scheiding nog relaties met Picasso Van Assche en Hugo Beckers. Hugo heeft ook een relatie met Marie-Rose en koos uiteindelijk ook voor haar. Daarna heeft Veronique ook nog relaties gehad met Henk Terjonck, Herwig Verleyen, Thomas Maeterlinck en René D'hollander. Na haar relatie met René wordt Veronique opnieuw gekoppeld aan een Italiaan, namelijk met ontwerper Mario Van de Caveye. De twee trouwen in Kroatië en krijgen samen één zoon: Cédric Van de Caveye. Na reeds enkele keren uit elkaar te zijn gegaan, besluiten ze in 2011 om definitief met elkaar te breken. Mario verhuist met Cédric naar Italië. Na de breuk met Mario leert Veronique Victor Praet beter kennen en start zelfs een relatie met hem. De twee leken voor elkaar gemaakt, maar het jaar erop namen ze al afscheid van elkaar. Victor was namelijk volledig verlamd geraakt aan zijn benen na een gevaarlijke rugoperatie en wilde Veronique niet langer tot last zijn. Met pijn in het hart beslissen de twee om als vrienden uit elkaar te gaan. Victor vertrok naar revalidatiecentrum Het Heilig Hart in de hoop later terug te kunnen wandelen... In het najaar van 2013 wordt duidelijk dat Victor alle contact met Veronique verbroken heeft. In september 2013 krijgen Veronique en Rudi Verbiest gevoelens voor elkaar. In oktober 2013 maken de twee hun relatie openbaar. Maanden later verloofde Veronique zich met de ontwerper. Wanneer Rudi aan zijn geaardheid begint te twijfelen, wordt hun verloving afgeblazen en gaat het koppel uit elkaar. Na haar relatie met Rudi is Veronique tijdlang single. Ze heeft het zo druk met haar werk dat ze zelfs niet eens voor haar eigen zoon kan zorgen. Ze stuurt Cédric dan ook naar een internaat. Ze beseft dat ze dan zeker geen tijd heeft voor een man. Na een tijdje zoekt Benny Coppens troost bij Veronique, omdat Liesbeth Pauwels voor een half jaar naar Reading is. Ze belanden samen in bed en niet veel later krijgt ze te horen dat ze zwanger is. Ze krijgt een miskraam en beseft dat dit haar laatste kans was om een kind te krijgen. Na de scheiding tussen haar moeder en Mathias Moelaert, groeien Veronique en Mathias dichter naar elkaar toe. Ze worden verliefd en beginnen een relatie. Wanneer Cédric opgesloten wordt in een gesloten instelling, zoekt Veronique troost bij Lars De Wulf, met wie ze als kind een relatie had en met wie ze haar eerste kus had. Veronique en Lars groeien dichter naar elkaar toe en op een bepaald moment komt het zelfs tot een kus, waarna Veronique wegloopt. Na haar kus met Lars vraagt ze Mathias ten huwelijk. Veronique moet een beslissing maken over haar gevoelens voor Lars en besluit hem te vergeten en volledig voor Mathias te kiezen. Ze trouwen op 30 juni 2017. In augustus 2017 blijkt dat er nog geen einde is gekomen aan Veroniques affaire met Lars. Mathias vraagt de scheiding aan. Na zowel Lars al Mathias uit haar liefdesleven te schrappen, vindt Veronique zichzelf terug. Beiden blijven echter van haar houden. In juni 2018 geven Lars en Veronique toe aan hun gevoelens voor elkaar en beginnen een relatie. Een jaar later, in juni 2019, vraagt Veronique Lars ten huwelijk in Frankrijk. In diezelfde maand wordt duidelijk dat Mathias en Veronique nog steeds niet officieel gescheiden zijn. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Als kind verbleef Veronique op internaat in Zwitserland. Later studeerde ze in Milaan. Nog vele jaren later doen Veronique en Mario Van de Caveye hetzelfde met hun zoontje Cédric Van de Caveye door hem op internaat in Zwitserland te sturen, deels voor zijn gezondheid. Op professioneel vlak heeft Veronique reeds veel bereikt. Als jonge vrouw start ze samen met haar moeder het modebedrijf Maison Marie-Rose. Nadat ze door haar huwelijk met Giancarlo Parducci naar Italië verhuist, richt ze samen met haar schoonmoeder Bianca Parducci het modehuis Linea Veronica op. Veronique en Bianca blijven jarenlang samen aan het hoofd van het bedrijf staan, maar wanneer Veronique in België verblijft, is het vooral Bianca die het dagelijkse bestuur op zich neemt. Veronique vervangt haar vader als CEO van VDB Electronics wanneer die in een rolstoel belandt na een zware val in Malta. Ze blijft lange tijd deze functie behouden en wanneer Guido terugkeert naar het familiebedrijf, wordt Veronique zijn rechterhand. Uiteindelijk stapt ze uit het bedrijf om zich terug op Linea Veronica te focussen na de dood van zowel Giancarlo als Bianca. Uiteindelijk volgt er een fusie tussen Linea Veronica en Maison Marie-Rose: MVM wordt geboren. Veronique was tegelijk hoofd van MVM en aandeelhouder van VDB Electronics. Tijdens het 19de seizoen neemt ze ontslag bij MVM en gaat ze aan de slag als modejournaliste bij het modeblad Scarlet. Na de dood van Rob Gerrits wordt ze tijdelijk personeelsdirecteur bij VDB. In het najaar van 2011 wordt er met de familie beslist om een holding op te richten. In deze holding zitten de volgende 4 familiebedrijven: VDB Technics (voorheen VDB Electronics), VDB Fashion (fusie tussen MVM en F@C), VDB Transport (het vroegere transportbedrijf van Mathias Moelaert) en een nieuwe familiezaak genaamd de KomEet. Zowel Peter als Veronique worden CEO van de volledige VDB Holding. In februari 2012 krijgt Marie-Rose De Putter via de Rotary Club het aanbod om te zetelen in de Raad van Bestuur van het Algemeen Ziekenhuis. Ze wijst het aanbod af en stelt haar dochter voor als kandidaat. Uiteindelijk wordt Veronique lid van de Raad van Bestuur van het ziekenhuis en leert ze zo onder andere Victor Praet kennen. Tijdens de economische crisis binnen VDB wordt er beslist door de crisismanager dat twee CEO's overbodig is voor de holding. Peter beslist zich terug te trekken, waardoor Veronique als enige CEO overblijft. Eind juni 2013 gaat Marie-Rose De Putter Veronique en Pieter-Jan helpen in de Foodbar wanneer Liesbeth Pauwels haar zoon van de luchthaven moet gaan afhalen. Een jaartje later mag Peter opnieuw CEO van VDB worden wanneer de Raad van Bestuur beslist om Veronique weg te stemmen als CEO. Veronique kan de beslissing van de Raad van Bestuur van VDB maar moeilijk verkroppen en besluit een eigen éénmansbedrijf op te richten: Fashionaria. Veronique wilt echter groter gaan en richt samen met June Van Damme als investeerder modebedrijf Vero Bello op. Een jaar later sluiten Veronique en Peter de handen opnieuw in elkaar met een joint venture tussen Vero Bello en VDB Fashion dat uiteindelijk leidt tot een fusie. Veronique neemt binnen de fusie de taak van commercieel directeur op zich. Na het ontslag van Simon neemt Veronique de functie van personeels- en financieel directeur voor haar rekening. In november 2017 is Lars woedend op Veronique wanneer ze haar verantwoordelijkheid als financieel directeur niet opneemt en VDB Fashion haar samenwerking met stoffenleverancier Schultze wordt stopgezet. Hij beslist haar job aan Peter door te geven. Wat later wordt dit weer veranderd nadat Veronique dreigde met ontslag. Vanaf februari 2018 neemt Mieke Van den Bossche de functie van personeelsdirecteur over van Veronique, die zich meer met het creatieve wilt gaan bezighouden. Ze wilt ook intermediair worden tussen de nieuwe partners, na de contractbreuk met 9House. Wanneer dit anders uitdraait en Marie Devlieger de nieuwe liaison wordt, dient Veronique haar ontslag eind april in. In mei 2018 richt ze samen met Mathias Moelaert het bedrijf Dress & Play op, dat zich bezighoudt met kinderkledij. Veronique wordt mede-CEO én Creative Director van het bedrijfje. Van eind juni 2018 tot en met begin januari 2019 is Veronique op professioneel vlak non-actief omwille van haar verblijf in de gevangenis. In juni 2019 'verliest' Brigitte haar aandelen aan Veronique met als gevolg dat Lars 40% van de aandelen bezit en Veronique 60%. 'Trivia' *Veronique is geboren op 22 november 1972. Anno 2019 is ze dus 47 jaar oud. *Veronique is allergisch aan katten. *Sandrine André zou normaal de rol spelen van Liesbeth Pauwels, maar door het ontslag van Anne Somers hadden ze de rol van Veronique aan Sandrine gegeven en de rol van Liesbeth aan Hilde De Baerdemaeker. *Over de reden waarom de samenwerking tussen 'Familie' en Anne Somers beëindigd werd, hangen nog veel vraagtekens. Volgens enkele anonieme collega's van de actrice, waren er geregeld spanningen op de set. Het klikte vooral niet tussen haar en Jacky Lafon. *Sandrine André verfde haar haren speciaal voor haar vertolking van Veronique hoogblond. Ze koos voor deze kleur omdat ze haar eigen versie van Veronique wou neerzetten, en niet de Veronique van Anne Somers wou kopiëren. *In het verleden had Veronique een affaire met Julio Rodriguez de la Fuente, een rol vertolkt door Hans Ligtvoet. Ligtvoet is de huidige man van actrice Sandrine André, die in 2012 de rol van Veronique overnam van Anne Somers. André en Ligtvoet zijn echter nooit samen in beeld gekomen in Familie. 'Quotes' 'Generiek' 614px-Intro1_versie1_foto04.png 614px-Intro1_versie3_foto03.png Intro2 versie1 foto12.png Intro2 versie3 foto12.png Intro3 versie2 foto11.png Intro3 versie3 foto03.png Intro3 versie4 foto03.png Intro3 versie5 foto11.png 4_veronique.jpg G4-5.JPG 640px-G6.1-8.png Intro6 versie3 foto04.png Generiek7 1.jpg Generiek7 27.jpg Generiek7 Versie2 Foto01.png Generiek7 Versie2 Foto03.png Generiek8-11.jpg Generiek8-30.jpg Generiek8-27.jpg Generiek8-Zomer23.png Generiek8-Zomer29.png Generiek8-Zomer33.png Generiek8-Zomer42.png Generiek8-Zomer43.png 'Galerij' annchristinehendrickx.jpg veronique-galerij.JPG familie2747.jpg familie2815.jpg VeroniqueVDB1.jpg familie2805.jpg Familie3447.jpg Portret2007 Veronique 3.jpg Portret2007 Veronique 2.jpg Portret2007 Veronique 1.jpg 206017_238930056148420_174254262616000_644557_5777274_n.jpg 175649_10151238915272491_208064563_o.jpg 2f47936eaaaed393db15fd81f4eff1be.jpg 1015vero.jpg Veronique5000.jpg familie_veronique_2013_portret_02.jpg familie_veronique_2013_portret_01.jpg familie_veronique_rudi_2013_portret_02.jpg familie_veronique_rudi_2013_portret_01.jpg Familie intrede-Bas-Van-Weert Cédric Veronique portret 001.png S24-veronique.jpg S24-veronique2.png veronique25.jpg Familie_s26_portret-wit_veronique.jpg Kurtsandrine_3.jpg Powerkoppel.jpg 25jaarfamilie_fotoshoot_lars&veronique.png Familie_portret2017_veronique_01.jpg Familie_portret2017_mathiasveronique_01.jpeg Familie_HuwelijkMathias&Veronique_Lars&Veronique_001.png Category:Personages Category:Huidige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie Van den Bossche Category:Veronique Van den Bossche